All I want for Christmas is Liv
by rachgreengeller
Summary: After last night's travesty of an episode, I think we all need some holiday cheer with the Washington crew. Olivia isn't used to celebrating the holidays, but this year is different. It's her first holiday season and she has something to tell Fitz. Fitz has something he wants to ask her. It's the season to be jolly - Scandal style.
1. Chapter 1

Hello gladiators! After last night's poor attempt at a holiday episode. I am pretending that there was no breakup or abortion. The happy couple is getting ready to celebrate Thanksgiving and the holiday season. These characters unfortunately are the property of Momma Shonda and ABC. I think we can all do better than she did.

The leaves had all fallen from the trees around Washington. All you could see was bare brown wood as it waited to be covered with around the town were starting to have that holiday feeling as piped in music played . It seemed every year that the holiday season was coming earlier and earlier. Capitol Hill continued as normal so the members of Congress could travel back to their states so they could join their families. New members came in packs following their elections. They became eager to do the job they had been elected for.

The only noise that could be heard was the familiar gobble of a pack of turkeys. Cameras clicked and flashes went off as tiny Teddy Grant ran after the large birds. When they began to squawk, the young boy ran back into the arms of his father. Teddy couldn't help but cry since the bird scared him.

"Pick one Teddy." Fitz said as he pointed out the pack of birds. He was his usual dapped self with a gray London Fog dress coat over the blue pin striped Brooks Brothers. This was the tradition of mid November . The President always pardoned a turkey and saved his life. This year he decided to have his son do the deed. It would be some time he could spend with him when it was his turn. Thank God Mellie and him could settle the kids custody when the divorce went through. For it being a chilly day, the sun shone through the clouds allowing Fitz's eyes to be shielded by a pair of Ray Ban aviators.

Olivia knew she had a million other things that she had to take care of, but this was part of her new priorities. Eveer since the divorce, she took time out to spend time with Fitz's kids. In her own mind, she was also preparing to take care of First Lady duties. At first , it seemed like a chore to someone of her intellect. As time progressed, she considered it a privilege to help Fitz and his staff. She had to laugh because it was actually fun. It was way too windy for a hat, so her silken locks were covered by a Hermes scarf over her tan Burberry coat. The Louboutin pumps sank with every step in the soft ground. She was actually wearing a dark blue Lauren dress along with the coat. Reporters were eager to record what the acting First Lady was wearing for each event. Her manicured fingers were curved around Fitz's upper arm as they walked along to inspect each turkey. Teddy pointed at a large, fat bird with colored feathers. This would be the one.

"By proclaimation of the President of the United States and the First Family, I hearby pardon Tom Turkey." Fitz announced. "That means you are safe my friend." He said to the turkey . The audience clapped with approval as the others were returned to the pen.

"Why do we eat turkey , Daddy?" Teddy asked with curiousity.

He loved moments like this. Teddy wasn't a toddler any more. He was growing into the inquisitive little man. He wanted to learn and craved knowledge. Fitz couldn't wait to tell him the story of Thanksgiving.

"Well Teddy, a long time ago our ancestors came over from England. They wanted to worship God freely, but the King wouldn't have it . Instead they decided to sail to America . When they got here, they were met by some friendly Indians. They were originally headed for Virginia, but they landed all the way up in Massachusetts. They decided to name the settlement Plymouth after a city in England. The Indians taught the Pilgrims to plant crops and hunt for game. In celebration of the harvest, they decided to have dinner with their new friends. One of the dishes that they served was wild turkey. So when we eat Thanksgiving dinner, we honor that first harvest by eating turkey." he continued.

Teddy squealed . "I like turkey. Do you like it , Libby?" he hung on her words.

"Yes, it is very good. I like turkey too." Olivia said.

The small phone began to ring. Olivia took it from her large Prada purse and proceeded to answer it. "Olivia Pope." She answered. The nodding confirmed that she was being briefed about a potential client. She could only look over at father and son talking. It was a warm sight. Fitz was crouched down on his ankles to get down to his son's level. Seeing the massive man bending over to talk to the little boy brought a smile to her face.

"I will be right over. Tell the client that we will do everything we can to clear their name. And keep them occupied until I get there. " Olivia knew that she was going to have to leave the happy gathering. Fitz also knew that he would be losing his girlfriend. She put the phone back in her purse and then turned to him.

"Honey, I am going to have to go. Quinn said that we have a new client who had a few discretions concerning election funds. He is waiting at OPA for me to come in. I hope you understand." Olivia said sympathetically.

"I understand ." Fitz smiled and leaned over to kiss her cheek. "Daniel, would you order the car around so Miss Pope can go back to work. Teddy and I will be heading back to the Residence."

Before she knew it, Olivia watched as the Presidential limo pulled around and she was helped into it. Within a few minutes, the large car headed toward the OPA headquarters . With steady urgency, Olivia climbed into the ancient elevator with her detail as they headed toward OPA.

The confident smile came across her face as she held out her hand to greet the new client. "Senator, I 'm Olivia Pope. Let's see what we can do for you." She still was the best fixer around.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all the great reviews. It is my traditional Scandal night so I am at the keyboard writing chapter two. It is very sad to watch the Season Four finale and see the happiness between the two people and know that heartbreak is months away. But thanks to the fan fic realm, we can create that reality of Vermont and jam.

Karen Grant sat in her dorm room at school. She looked nervously at the computer screen . She was supposed to be working on her paper for History class but other things were in her mind. He was a really great guy , but he was pushing her too much. She was afraid that if she didn't sleep with Mike then she would lose him. This wasn't those two creeps, but a really great guy. She could picture having a future with him and everything. That would include bringing him to meet her parents, and coming to the White House.

But that was three months ago, Karen and Mike were now history. But for now, Karen hadn't been feeling well for quite a while now. She couldn't keep anything down and was tired all the time. She thought maybe she had could gotten food poisoning or the flu. But then she didn't get her period. She looked down at her stomach.

Mellie had her glasses on as she looked at the bill. It was revolutionary and if if went through, health care for women would not be cut. There were a lot of other factors mentioned like Planned Parenthood and rape victims rights as well. This struck a chord with Mellie, since she herself was a victim of rape. It brought back that terrible night when her father in law, Big Jerry, attacked her with the intent of making her pregnant. For years, she thought that her late son , Jerry, might have been the result of that event. This whole bill brought up some of those old thoughts.

Olivia had her gladiators working on the Senators case and once again exposed the real crooks. She also realised that Thanksgiving was only a few days away. Holidays had never really been her thing . This year she had planned to spend the day with Fitz and the kids. He was very insistent about it too, since it was the first holiday since the divorce. But she had no idea if her people had places to go or not. Huck had repaired his relationship with Kim and was going to spend it with Javier and her. Quinn had no plans at all. Jake was non negotiatable and Abby and her only passed in the hallway or she would give her looks in the Oval.

But Olivia had a plan, she would have all of her gladiators together again. She had even maintained communication with Steven following her rescue. They could have a dinner with lots of food, and good feelings. It had been a good year and they had all succeeded in shutting down b613. Then after the dinner, she would go to the White House for her private dinner.

"I have missed you too." Abby said as she hugged Olivia. "it's just been weird since you have been coming to the White House all the time. We never get a chance to just be together and chat. I either have to gather press briefs and attend meetings or when I am free, you are spending time with your man."

This puzzled Olivia. "Aren't you happy for me?" she asked.

"I am happy for you. You deserve this after all of the shit that your parents have put you through. And Cyrus and Mellie. You need to have somehappy and when I see you two together, you are. Even when you are arguing, I can see the corners of you guys mouth curl up when one of you has won. You make a great team. There is no doubt that you are a power couple. I guess maybe I am a little jealous. " she admitted.

"Jealous?" Olivia was shocked of this admission.

"I spend all of my time trying to do a good job and sometimes its hard. I work in a man's world and most of the time when I am in crisis mode., I ask myself what would Olivia do? I always trust my gut like you taught me. That isn't the problem. " Abby continued.

"And what is?"

"I am jealous that you have a great guy. You know what you want. He worships you and loves you. But most of alll , he respects you as a woman. He puts you on a pedestal , yet he also listens to you. I know you have been working at someof the First Lady duties or you wouldn't be inspired to want to pull this dinner together." Abby stated.

"So you'll help me?" Olivia asked.

"You bet. " Abby smiled. She took out her planner and began to make notes. "I will go shopping and get the turkey and all the fixings."

"Once a gladiator, always a gladiator." Olivia said.

Karen held the white strip in her fingers. There was no mistake. The window had a plus sign in it. There were also three other tests in the garbage with the same results. Tears filled her blue eyes as she realised that she wasn't ready for this. There was so much to do yet. She wanted to be the best that she had been raised and educated to be. After all, she was the child of a Senator and a President. She was expected to go to schools like her parents like Harvard, Stanford, and Yale. The option of raising a child as a single parent was not open to her.

In her family, there was only one person to call to fix the mess. Daddy had made it known to her that he and Mom had signed the papers and the divorce would be final soon. He also explained that him and Olivia were going to be together now. It had been what he wanted all along.

She could tell her what to do.

"Hello Olivia, this is Karen." She said with tears in her voice. "I need your help." She remembered the mess when she had managed to get drunk and laid . Olivia had done the negotiating with the terrible parents of the two boys who managed to put the video on the internet. Olivia had helped her whole family.

"Please whatever you do. Don't tell Daddy." Olivia made an oath to the young girl that she wouldn't.


	3. Chapter 3

After the rush of Thanksgiving, Olivia was experiencing something totally new and that was Christmas. You see when Olivia lost her mother , her father sent her off to boarding school and she never got to spend the holidays with him again. There were the holiday parties with Edison and the nights that she spent on the campaign trail alone and then Fitz would surprise her. They would drink wine, watch Christmas movies, and then make love.

Karen had told Olivia about her dilemma. She had come to a decision that she would get rid of the baby. There would be no way she could even put the baby up for adoption, after all, she was the President's daughter. "And I just don't feel comfortable with my mom being there." She sighed. "My dad puts so much trust into you. You have helped him out of some tight jams and I remember when you got me out of that little sex tape mess."

Olivia took her hand and then sat down next to her. "I think of you as a friend, but I love you like you were mine. " The words brought tears to Karen's eyes.

"Tell me when you want to take care of it." She whispered. "I'll be there."

It all overwhelmed her when she walked into the West Wing. The halls were certainly decked with boughs of holly and Christmas carols filled the White House. Staff had crawled upon ladders as they hung tiny ornaments and strung red velvet ribbon through the evergreen boughs. The trees had a certain theme every year, and this year it was old fashioned toys. Classically stuffed teddy bears, were interspersed on the evergreen trees. Hurricane globes that were left over from the days before electricity hung from the ceilings with red beewax candles. There was definitely the smell of pine as it drifted through the halls.

A large pine wreath hung on the white wooden door of the Oval Office. Olivia slowly opened the door and looked up at the sprig above the door. She smiled when she realized what it was.

"Mistletoe, really Mr President?" she said as he turned away from his desk. Seeing Olivia brought Fitz to his feet as he quickly walked over to greet her in the traditional way. Instead of just pecking her on the lips , he put his arms around her and dipped her . Their lips pushed together.

"It looks like Christmas exploded." Olivia exclaimed as she saw that his office had been decorated as well.

"Nonsense, there is no such thing as too much holiday cheer." Fitz smiled. "This is going to be the best Christmas I have had in years. I have two wonderful children, Mellie and I are no longer married, and the best part is that I get to spend it with you."

"You know, I never have really been a holiday person." Olivia admitted. Fitz knew where she was getting at.

"But things are different this year. You have someone to share the holidays with. You can't say that you have celebrated Christmas unless you have celebrated with a young child. I can still remember getting up in the morning with Karen and Jerry. It has been so many years, but I can share that with Teddy now and any other kids we might have. "

At that moment , Cyrus came into the room. "Sir, Olivia the Washington Children's Gospel Choir. Has arrived and are waiting for you in the Red Room."

Taking her hand, they walked toward the Red Room. Abby had a folder in her hand and accosted the President when he came in the room. "Mr. President, this needs to be addressed." She said.

"Later, Gabby. " Fitz walked over to the tiny lady and let her introduce the choir . "The kids are so honored to come here and sing for you."

"Mrs. Hayes, thank you so much. The staff and I would love to hear the kids." Fitz admitted.

There were two rows of children that had traveled from the part of Washington that the tourists wouldn't go. The children were wearing red sweaters and dark pants and skirts. Red and green tartan ribbons made up the hair ribbons and bow ties of the young singers. They were so excited that they would get to meet the famous Olivia Pope and the President of the United States.

The short African American woman raised her hands and then signaled to the choir. She quietly counted the notes out and then the children began to sing.

Silent night, holy night

All is calm all is bright

Round yon virgin mother and child

Holy infant so tender and mild

Sleep in heavenly peace, Sleep in heavenly peace

As the children sang. Olivia carelessly let her hand rest on her stomach. Yes, new life was growing inside of her as well.


End file.
